A Mother's Love
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: After 18 year old Emma is left heartbroken and alone from an escape plan to leave her foster home, she decides to give her baby up for adoption. When Regina Mills adopts baby Henry, she did not expect his mother to turn up on her doorstep a few weeks later. Will the two women get along and will Regina allow Emma some part in her baby son's life? (some Neal flashbacks)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_"You will call me, won't you? Once..once you hear of anything?"_

_Emma Swan asked with such urgency that if anyone else were present in the room witnessing the girl's actions, they would say that she was begging. Mr Collins looks directly at the young blonde and places a hand on her arm to reassure her. "I promise you, as soon as we get an update I will call you"_

_Emma merely nods then gets shown to the door. Walking down the corridor to the exit, the blonde's mind was practically having a debate with itself. She knew what she was doing was right given her current circumstances but that didn't dull the pain any less that she was leaving her son behind. Trust had always been an issue in Emma's life and it was not until recently that it was pushed to its ultimate limit, which is why Emma constantly questioned her son's care to Mr Collins the adoptive agent and was adamant that she was not to leave him until someone definitely took him. She was not going to let her son go through the same life she had and grow up in the system, never knowing what was to happen or if he would ever be wanted._

_Pushing through the double doors, Emma walked down to the corner of the street and out of plain view, removing her black frames she wipes a few stray tears away from her face. Taking a shaky breath, the blonde looks back to the building she had just come from seeing the doors open again. This time a brunette woman who appeared to be of some authority walked through with a massive smile on her face peering down at the carrier on her arm. Inside the carrier was a baby._

_Emma's son.  
><em>

After receiving a phone call a couple of months later and managing to find the woman's name, it didn't take long using her street smarts for Emma to find where her son lived. Which is why she was currently standing, staring up at a large white house with a big spacious garden. Emma pondered on whether this was a good decision or not. She had managed to stabilize her situation...sort of and wanted her son back in her life. Taking the steps to the porch, Emma remembered the face of the woman who took her son and straightened herself out the best she could, dusting down her cropped black leather jacket. Knocking sharply on the door, the blonde's eyes darted around the surrounding area as her nerves started to kick in.

Watching the door glide open, Emma looks up to the brunette standing in front of her. "Are..are you Regina Mills?"

The brunette raises an eyebrow curiously then pokes her head just out of the doorframe to see if the strange blonde had anyone else with her. Looking back to her, the brunette gives a slight nod. "Yes I am, may I ask who is asking?"

Emma takes a deep breath clasping her hands together. "My name is Emma..Emma Swan..I..I am your son's birth mother..I'm sorry I don't even know his name"

Regina's face drops at this. "_you're_ Henry's ..birth mother?"

Emma nods looking worried at Regina's reaction. The brunette gulps allowing her fear to take over and panics. "I think it would be best for everyone right now if you were to leave. I do not want to see you on my doorstep again!"

Regina goes to shut the door but is stopped by a foot belonging to a surprisingly strong Emma. "No please!..I am not here to take him from you!"

The brunette scoffs looking at her again while keeping a firm hand on her door. "That is evidently clear, _you_ wouldn't have a leg to stand on"

Emma nods looking down. "I..I just want to be a part of his life.."

Regina steps forward invading the blonde's personal space looking coldly at her. "_Leave_"

Emma nods slowly biting her lip to prevent getting upset and backs up, removing her foot from the door. Regina watches her a moment with a glare before slamming the door shut.

Sighing, the young blonde turns on her heels and walks down the path back onto the street.

Walking through the town, Emma heads inside Granny's diner and slumps herself down in a booth pushing some loose strands of hair out of her face. Leaning back she closes her eyes a moment.

_Sitting inside her room on a single bed which was basically just a mattress on the floor, Emma sighs frustrated listening to the constant ringing sound that could be heard through her phone. "Come on Neal pickup.."_

_Hearing a click of a button and a shuffle she finally got an answer._

_"Hello?"_

_Emma rubs her head agitated. "Neal? Where are you?!..you said you was going to be here two hours ago...they are going to be back soon"_

_"Babe I am just down the street give me two minutes"_

_Emma takes a breath relieved. "Okay I'll see you downstairs.."_

_Ending the call, the blonde shoves her phone in her jacket pocket and stands grabbing her duffel bag. Looking down at herself, she gives a small smile placing a hand on top of her stomach. "Let's go and tell daddy about his little surprise"_

_Scanning the room once more, Emma runs downstairs and out to door glad to finally be leaving the dreaded home behind.  
><em> 

__"Hello? Excuse me?"

Emma blinks a couple of times with a frown looking towards a tall brunette standing by the table. Noticing that she had interrupted the girl's thoughts, the brunette gives a small smile and wave. "Hi..can I get you anything? A drink? Food?"

Emma sits herself up more gaining posture slightly embarrassed at being sloughed and out of it. "Hot chocolate please"

The brunette nods. "Coming right up!"

The blonde watches the waitress leave and return almost straight away. Emma smiles in thanks as the brunette observes her a moment. "Anything else?"

The blonde bites her lip. "Got any jobs going?"

The brunette raises an eyebrow curious. "I shall find out for you...?"

"Emma"

The waitress lets out a smile. "Emma..I'm Ruby"

Emma smiles back. _'I think I have found a place I could call home, I am not leaving Henry again'_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Regina was sitting at her dining room table tapping her fingers anxiously on the table while waiting for Mr Collins to pick up the phone. Hearing a voice on the other end, the brunette sits forward and places her palm flat out. "Mr Collins? Its Regina Mills..Henry's mother"

"Hello Regina, I hope you are settling into family life well I-"

Regina glares ahead of her cutting in. "Save it. I am calling for the simple matter that last week I had a visitor, Henry's birth mother! How on earth did she know where to find us? You informed me that everything was sealed"

Mr Collins clears his throat. "Well yes I did. I am sorry to hear of this, I had spoken to the birth mother to inform her of how Henry was doing. I know and I apologise that I did not inform you of this but she was adamant to know of his wellbeing. I most certainly did not tell her your whereabouts Miss Mills"

Regina sighs. "Does she have anything to stand on if this goes to court? If she wants custody?"

Mr Collins pauses a moment then speaks again in a sad manner. " I assure you Miss Mills that she is not going to take your child. Her circumstances are rather..unsettling and her only concern was that Henry was looked after. I will admit that she did not _want_ to give him up but she is young and...has had some family issues of her own. I should not even be telling you this"

Regina stands and walks over peering into the Moses basket at her son. "If you are certain that she cannot take him then..fine. Thank you for your help". Setting the phone down she smiles at the wide eyed baby and leans down to lift him up to face her. "Henry..I do hope I can give you what you deserve"

Managing to secure a job in Granny's, Emma leans against the back of the counter next to Ruby both playing Rock, Paper, Scissors. Trying to decide who would take the next customer. Of course Emma lost. Hearing the bell on the door ring, Ruby grins and takes Emma by the shoulders. "You're up!"

Emma glares at her grabbing her notepad and goes to head over pausing after a couple of steps. Staring over at the new customer with a baby carrier, Emma turns round looking rather desperate. "Ruby you take them!"

Ruby raises an eyebrow and hits her arm. "Hey you lost the deal okay?"

Emma shakes her head looking scared. "Please don't make me go over there"

Ruby frowns in concern and peers over. "Really you are that scared of the mayor?"

Emma takes a breath. "No but you see the carrier..."

Ruby glances at the car seat. "Yeah she recently adopted?"

Emma looks down. "That's my kid..she adopted my kid"

Ruby's eyes widen. "No way!"

Emma looks at her again with pleading eyes. "Please Ruby..."

Ruby nods and gives a small smile rubbing her arm to give some sort of comfort. "Okay okay..wait here"

Emma goes back to her position against the counter and watches Ruby walk over to the booth.

"Madam Mayor?"

Regina looks up at the brunette waitress with a smile. I mean really  
><em>a smile<em>. "Miss Lucas..I will take my usual and can you do me a favour and warm up this bottle for me?"

Ruby looks to the baby bottle being held out and nods with a smile, again glancing to the car seat. "Cute kid.."

Regina smiles proudly. "That he is. Complete angel"

Ruby leans over taking a hand trying to get a proper look at him. "You are most certainly loved kid..more than you know"

Regina frowns. "Miss Lucas?"

Ruby looks over and lets go of Henry's hand that clasped round her finger. "Right..sorry..bottle"

The brunette leaves back behind the counter placing the order and heating the bottle. Returning, the waitress smiles again at the baby. "You have got your mother's eyes kid..."

Regina looks startled. "Excuse me?!"

Ruby looks caught not realizing she spoke aloud. "I..I.."

Regina glares. "I am fully aware _Miss Lucas_ that you are not talking about myself as I do not have the same eye colour!"

Ruby rubs her head and glances over to Emma who looks worried. Regina follows Ruby's stare and locks eyes with Emma. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Emma gulps and moves out back. Regina stands from her seat. "Miss Lucas watch Henry if you know what is good for you!"

Ruby holds the car seat as Regina slides out the booth and heads towards the back. Looking at the blonde heading down the corridor, the brunette reaches out grabbing her abruptly making her stop. "Miss Swan..what exactly are you playing at?!"

Emma looks over at her feeling a sudden confidence. "Nothing that concerns you. I am simply trying to make a living by working here"

Regina scolds. "In the same town as your son? Quite the coincidence"

Emma sighs. "If you could let me explain..please..I just wanted to make sure he was okay..I am not here to take him I promise I just..maybe could know him?.."

Regina drops her glare and takes a breath thinking if she just answers the girl she could be left in peace. "He is fine..he is healthy and happy"

Emma smiles a little. "Good..I knew he would be"

The mayor looks curious. "Oh?"

The blonde looks sad. "I..I was still there, I watched you take him because I wanted to make sure they kept their word and not put him in care..that would suck..I know but then..I saw you" Emma looks at her smiling again. "And I just knew he was okay..your face said it all. The way you smiled at him. Like a proud mother"

Regina looks speechless, also realizing she still has hold of Emma's arm and releases it. "I'm...sorry"

The young blonde takes a breath, gesturing to the kitchen door. "I need to..I need to get back to work.."

The brunette nods saying nothing else and watches Emma return back to the diner with one question in her mind.

If she cared so much for her child, why did she let him go?

A/N: yay or nay? please let me know to continue :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: most of you that have left reviews said for me to continue and got a few follows so here it is! Thanks for making my day! :)

Chapter 3

Although she was desperate to find out more, Emma tried her best to keep her distance from the mayor. Thinking to herself if she allowed some time and prove to the woman that she is not going anywhere, there might be a chance of a way in. Finally taking a break after the lunchtime rush, the blonde sits herself down in a booth with her usual chocolate. Her brunette friend brought over a piece of cake making the argument that a hot chocolate was certainly not a 'lunch'.

"I guess the mayor decided to not get her usual lunch today..."

Ruby looks sad towards her new found friend knowing full well how eager she is to see Henry. Emma nods with a sigh. "Or the past few days..5 if you want to get technical"

Ruby pushes the cake further towards the blonde feeling that she may need it and continues to serve the rest of the tables.

Emma picks at the cake, mainly playing with the folk allowing her mind to drift again.  
><em><br>Walking out the front door and giving it a good slam behind her, Emma heads out onto the street looking both ways until she notices Neal down the bottom. Grinning to herself, Emma heads over quickly going from a fast walk to a jog before throwing her arms round his neck hugging him tightly. Neal hugs back laughing a little at how soft she is acting, most certainly not the usual hard up Emma. "All set?"_

_Emma pulls back holding up her bag with a raised brow to show him she is ready. "Where are we gona go?"_

_Neal shrugs. "How about we just keep going until we are tired then stop wherever we end up?"_

_Emma frowns a little concerned that he clearly hasn't thought it through. "Oh..okay"_

_Seeing him smile, the blonde lets slip a grin once more, grabbing his hand. "I guess we'll head to the bus station?"_

_Neal tugs her lightly starting to walk and heads to the station. Deciding to jump on whatever bus that shows, the pair climb up the steps to find a seat. Once their bags are tucked away, they sit down with Emma pulling Neal's arm over her shoulder and clasping at his hand. Resting her head against him she bites her lip wondering if now would be the best time. "Neal?.."_

_Neal looks over and raises an eyebrow noticing the blonde's worried look. "Erm..yeah?"_

_Emma takes a breath and looks up at him. "I need to tell you something..but you have to promise not to freak out okay?"_

_Neal frowns. "Okay?.."_

_"I'm pregnant"_

_Emma watches his reaction as Neal's eyes widen. "You're...no..you can't be"_

_The blonde looks sad. "Neal come on..you know how..."_

_Neal takes his arm back letting go of her. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"_

_Emma looks confused unsure on how he feels and shrugs. "I..I was scared"_

_Neal shakes his head taking a deep breath. "This is not happening..I..I'm not ready to be a father!"_

_Emma looks across seeing some of the other people looking their way. "Neal..please..you're gona have to get ready. We are in this together remember?"_

_Neal looks panicked. "Well get rid of it!"_

_Emma's jaw drops getting teary. "You don't mean that!" The blonde makes an attempt to grab his hand. "Neal this is our baby..we can do this..I love you and you love me, it will work"_

_Neal stands sliding past her and heads down the aisle grabbing his bag. Emma's eyes widen as she grabs her bag to follow him. "Neal!"_

_Neal stops a moment. "No Emma I'm sorry but I can't, I'm not ready for that type of commitment.."_

_The girl bites her lip to stop it trembling. "You are all I've got, you know that.. Please don't leave me..don't you love me?"_

_Neal looks at her wishing he didn't have to lie but it's the only way to let go. "No..I don't love you Emma"_

_Watching him step off the bus and walk away, Emma turns to the nearest empty seat and slides down with tears rolling down her face._

Emma throws her folk down causing some looks from the other customers. Ruby walks over quickly. "Emma? Are you okay?"

The blonde shakes her head trying her hardest to keep any tears forming. "I..I don't feel too good"

Ruby places a hand on her shoulder crouching a little to inspect her. "You do look pale. Go, I'll take your tables"

Emma nods rising from her seat. "Thanks.." Heading to the door, the blonde grabs her jacket and heads outside.

Later that evening, Regina was sitting herself down for an early night, ever now and then glancing over at the basket to check that Henry was still sleeping. He should be upstairs sleeping peacefully, but the new mother couldn't bring herself to have him out of her sight just yet.

Hearing a soft knock at the door, Regina stands wrapping her grey cardie round her more to keep out the chill from moving off the couch. Opening the door, she looks towards the fellow brunette standing there.

"Miss Lucas? What do I owe this pleasure of you standing on my doorstep at 8?"

Ruby looks stuck for words having never been to the mayor's house before. "I..I'm here for my friend.."

Regina sighs fed up. "Let me guess? Miss Swan wants to see Henry?.._my son_"

Ruby shakes her head causing a confused look to appear on the mayor's face. "She doesn't know I'm here. Please madam mayor I don't know the whole situation but I have got to know Emma and she..I can tell she wouldn't of given up Henry without a good reason..I just..I think you should hear her out..the whole story"

Regina raises an eyebrow. "Oh really? And why would I allow that?"

Ruby takes a breath. "For Henry? You and I both know that one day he will ask you about his mom and what are you going to tell him? That you don't know because you never found out? He will end up looking with or without your help"

The brunette rubs her head knowing that it will probably happen. "Thank you for your input Miss Lucas..goodnight"

Ruby bites her lip at the door closing not sure whether she got through to the stubborn woman or not.

Regina walks back into the living room and sits on the couch pulling the basket as close as possible so she can look at Henry properly. The sleeping baby stirs slightly but stays put. "God help me.." The brunette reaches for the phone and calls Kathryn to come watch Henry for 5 minutes.

Once Kathryn arrived and all instructions were left on Henry's routine, the mayor quickly changes into something more appropriate for outside and slips her black Mac on. Looking in on her friend and son on the way to the door, she leans over to basket placing a kiss on Henry's head and heads out.

Walking up the stairs in Granny's, Regina finds the room that the blonde is staying in and knocks. Emma slowly leaves her bed having spent the rest of the day wallowing and answers the door shocked to see Regina standing there. "Mayor Mills?"

Regina looks at her taking in her crinkled Granny's uniform. "Long day Miss Swan?"

Emma frowns and follows Regina's stare down to her uniform. Hugging her arms she looks slightly embarrassed. "No..I..I fell asleep"

Regina crosses her arms curious. "On the job?"

Emma realizes how it sounded and shakes her head. "No! Of course not I..I just finished early..its..kinda a tough day.."

"Why is that?"

Emma bites her lip. "You..sure do ask a lot of questions..."

Regina scoffs. "I am entitled too dear"

Emma nods a little. "Yeah...you are"

Regina drops her arms and leans with one hand on the doorframe. "So?"

The blonde sighs. "It's just...something from my past..it doesn't matter, why are you here?"

Seeing the blonde nervous, Regina decides to drop it. "I have come to ask you to come over to mine tomorrow..for a proper talk. I think we just need to get everything out in the open for the sake of Henry..for when he is older and asks why his birth mother abandoned him and is not around"

Emma gives a pained look at the mention of abandoning her son then looks directly at the brunette. "Just give me a chance to explain..then..if you still feel the same I will back off I promise..I don't want to but..like you said for Henry..he doesn't need any fighting"

Regina gives a hmm then turns to leave. "We will talk tomorrow..be at mine for 2pm.._sharp_"

Emma watches her go then walks back inside her room with a small smile. 


End file.
